wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession ideas
This page is meant for speculative ideas for future profession. The ideas listed here must be already in lore and/or unused in World of Warcraft. Important information Legend ;+ Lime green - strongly for. ;+ Dark green - for. ;? White - neutral, could influence either way: Also used for speculation and comparisons, that may have some support in lore or World of Warcraft game mechanics. ;- Orange - against. ;- Red - strongly against. ;Grey - related info: Used for speculation or observation. Qualification factors If you think something on this page is inaccurate, please check the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, and leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we can agree on how feasible it is. Only add verifiable and cited information. Please use your common sense. Again, it is mandatory that this page only be edited after changes are discussed through peer review here and agreed upon by group consensus. Please discuss ideas on the talk page if you feel there should be changes to the main article, so the page does not become a battle field for clashing ideas. If you do not follow the above, you may be prevented from editing. Botany/Farming + Plants are already found in the form of mushrooms and fruit. Botany could be a form of obtaining food in alternative to fishing or looting meat off of mobs. :Cooking is already a method of making food, though it is meat/fish, whereas Botany would give new options. ? Not a true crafting profession, this would be more like a producing profession to provide for a gathering profession (herbalism). - The uses of Botany would be extremely limited. For Botany to not simply reproduce things already made in other professions, it would have to be extremely creative. :Besides food items, alchemy reagents, inscription reagents, and even things like Entangling Roots could be produced. - Very similar to herbalism, in that they both work with plants and herbs. :''However, it could work more with fruits and vegetables, items which can only be obtained through shops. Brewery + Would allow the player to make drinks, and not just alcoholic drinks. :''Cooking is to health as brewing is to mana. - A few drinks are already produced via cooking, and more could just be included. :''This would not, however, prevent Blizzard from undergoing a massive rehaul to allow more types of Alcohol to be produced via cooking, or just moving it to its own profession. It may also be cooking "specialization". Infusion As enchanting is to equipment, and inscription is to abilities, so is infusion to racial traits. Infusing types of energy into one's body one could change some of the racial traits, including higher strength or intelligence, or, at higher levels, new racial abilities. It could be used to change orcs into fel orcs, Draenei into Broken, Night elves into Satyrs, blood elves into felblood etc. The mats would probably come from disenchanting items and harvesting the blood of demons, dragons, or powerful beings. - Nethaera stated in a Blue Post that there are no plans for race changes. Thus, it is unlikely that one will be able to change from Orc to Fel Orc, etc. The changing of racial traits is cast into serious doubt as a result of this. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34203905&pageNo=1 :However, since those comments were towards changing race as in Human to Night elf or Orc to Blood Elf and not for example Orc to Fel Orc or Draenei to Broken, this argument may be invalid. Lumbering/Forester + If Woodworking became a new profession, lumbering would help be the gathering profession for it. + Harvested wood could be used for many different professions. Medicinal bark could be used in First-Aid, and various parts could be used for Alchemy, while wood could be burned to smoke food with Cooking. ? Several unqiue new tree spawns would be needed, much like herbs and ore veins. :'' There are currently many unique species of trees in the real world that they could be based on. ? Might require a lumber mill to turn the raw wood into planks of wood. There are currently not many lumber mills around. :'' This would still, however, mirror mining which uses a forge. - Wood can already be purchased from vendors ( and ). :'' Which is no different than most professions where reagents are sold from suppliers. - Since you would never be allowed to actually cut down trees part of the landscape, this might make the profession a little less realistic. :'' Instead of cutting trees, you would be cutting limbs or fairly young trees. And herbs and mineral veins are also part of the landscape, yet we can still harvest them. World of Warcraft was never really realistic. Sailing + Could be the next "riding" skill allowing players to sail to different places (in a Great Sea expansion), since ground mounts don't work on water. ? Since flying mounts already exist, traveling by water may be obsolete, however, with Blizzard not wanting players to pass anything its likely flying will be at a higher level in most expansions released. ? Players can already use vehicles, as of Wrath of the Lich King, such as tanks and bombers without a skill. There's no particular reason a skill would be needed to sail but not for the others. Rowboats would make for good single person transportation method. - A water mount was introduced in the patch 3.1.0. :And all ground mounts are able to swim. - Ships are massive objects that would seem too big for players to control alone. - Would be restricted to a very small part of the game, in which few places are required to swim to. :''Which could change if a Great Sea expansion is created. - Would cause issues going to places where normally fatigue would set it preventing you from going too far. Woodworking + Would allow for the crafting of arrows, bows, crossbows, polearms, shields, staves, and possibly maces. + Guns and bullets are already produced by Engineers. This would provide a nice parallel to Hunters who prefer bows. :''As of a recent patch, bullets and arrows have been removed. Bows could still be made, however. + Baskets could be woven out of flexible woods with woodworking. ? Chairs and other vanity items could be crafted as well. Models already exist. ? Crafting boats or ships might be a possible profession only "mount". ? A very high level could make a 'Trojan Horse' for raiding, would allow a raid party of ten members (or more) to enter the city walls of a rival faction without being attacked, for a limited time or until they attack an NPC or PVP player. Tinkering + Would allow for the modification of secondary stats for armor (or weapons) up to the item level represented by your skill in the profession. A level 300 tinkerer could modify armor up to WotLK equipment, for example. You gain skill ups by tinkering with armor. + Should work on soulbound items and also on BoP items so you can sell those on the AH. + There are also minor stats like "speed" and tinkerers should be able to add those if they have found the necessary recipes. + Perhaps like other professions there should be a specialization for weapons and a different specialization for armor. Tinkering with leather armor would require leather for its mats, for example. Profession ideas by specific users ''To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * * * DragonForging By hardin015 See also *Crafts and professions Category:Fan fiction Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft profession ideas